Vegeta's New Year
by Wolfafterthemoon
Summary: Ah, only six days after Christmas. Vegeta is getting back into the swing of his own work when he is disturbed by kids running around with bombs. What the heck?  Mild Language. continuation of "Vegeta's Christmas Present" But you don't need read that.


**Happy New Year! I got this idea while I was watching the fireworks last night and started writing this morning. I still wrote this in, like, less then an hour. It was fun to write, again. I'm not sure if it's as good as Vegeta's Christmas present, but I have now decided to write one for every Holiday until Next Christmas. Then, I will end it with a special Christmas fic.**

* * *

**Vegeta's New Year.**

Vegeta snarled as that popping sound went off again. It was morning and he was trying to train, but he had to find out what this sound was. Was someone attacking? He didn't sense any powerful ki...

Suddenly, a child ran past him. He seemed to be the age of nine. The boy was holding a thick stick with a string on it. The boy lit the string and threw the stick to the ground before fleeing.

Vegeta watched the stick curiously, but with caution. The string burned up and disappeared inside the stick. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, the little stick exploded into a show of bright lights and loud pops that hurt Vegeta's sensitive ears. The little boy cheered. Vegeta snarled angrily and cupped his hands over his ears.

"What the hell is wrong with this planet!" Vegeta hissed as the popping ended and the little stick seemed to run out of fuel. For the past few days, there have been these popping sounds, but Vegeta had never been able to find them before they were gone.

Vegeta turned and stomped back to capsule corp. where he would make sure that blue-haired woman would tell him what was going on. "Woman, Where are you!" He snarled as he made his way into the home part of the building.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she walked out, her boyfriend in tow, glaring at Vegeta. He seemed to still be angry at Vegeta after what had happened on Christmas. _Wasn't my fault._ The prince thought with a smirk.

"Why the hell are there people running around setting of bombs!" The Saiyan Prince hissed at her angrily.

"Oh," Bulma laughed, "Vegeta, today is New Year's Eve! It's a day that we celebrate the new year!" She explained.

_Oh, great._ Vegeta snarled to himself, _Another holiday. She's not going to trick me into getting her a present for this one! Well, maybe..._ Vegeta pushed that thought away, "You're kidding, right? Another holiday? Why do you need so many?" The Saiyan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I don't know..." The blue-haired woman admitted, "But I like holidays, so you're just going to have to live with it." With that, she turned and left. Yamcha sent one last glare at Vegeta before following her.

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled as he left. He would just have to ignore it while he trained.

* * *

It was dinner time and Vegeta just returned from training in somewhere around four-hundred times earth's gravity. He walked straight into a conversation between the blue-haired woman and her father.

"...And I've set twenty to go of just before the stroke of midnight so that they will explode AT the stroke of midnight." She boasted confidently.

Vegeta paid no mind to her. He was hungry and wanted food. The blond woman was ready with a huge meal that Vegeta scarfed down in less then a minute.

"The fireworks will be amazing! Don't you think, Vegeta?" The blond woman asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The Saiyan Prince replied absently as his ears caught the sound of a very loud explosion. A huge flash of light went of in the darkening sky. "What the...!" The hissed. That looked like burst of ki energy, but he sensed almost nothing and heard cheering.

"Oh! The firworks are starting already?" The blue-haired woman asked herself. "Well, I have a bunch of extra firworks! C'mon Yamcha, let's go shoot some!" She raced outside with the bandit right behind her.

_What are these, "Fireworks"?_ Vegeta wondered as another brightly colored explosion went off. Then, that explosion erupted again in a brighter color multiple times. "What are these explosions? And why is everyone so excited? There's practically a war up there!" he hissed, mostly to himself.

That's when the blue-haired woman's father laughed as he overheard the prince, "Fireworks are light shows that are used for celebration on this planet, Vegeta." The Saiyan prince looked at him with a mixture of Curiosity, confusion, suspicion, and annoyance.

"They are bombs, that's why there are so many problems around the city when people accidentally blow themselves up." Vegeta chuckled at the thought of Yamcha blowing himself up, then he remembered when he had first come to the planet and Yamcha _had_ been blown up. "They're nothing to worry about, though, unless the sparks land on a house or something." He walked outside to watch the show of lights and pops.

Vegeta's lip curled as the popping sounds began to hurt his ears even more. There seemed to be no muffling, so he walked outside and crossed his arms. He watched the lights with curiosity, but he still didn't like them all that much.

He was surprised by how many colors there were in these explosions. They did seem rather celebratory to Vegeta. Some of them even took the shape of things. Some animals, others, people. But, it was mostly large explosions with multiple explosions.

Vegeta jumped when a rocket was shot from a few feet away from him. He watched the rocket until it blew up into three different colors, then those bits exploded again into airborne firecrackers.

A scent caught in Vegeta's nose. It burned his throat and made him cough. It smelled similar to smoke, but had something else in the mix of scents. "What's wrong Vegeta? Allergic to sulfur?" Yamcha teased.

"What the hell is Sulfur?" Vegeta hissed.

"It's a chemical." Bulma said as she shot another rocket, "And it makes everyone cough, Yamcha." She defended Vegeta.

_Why the hell is she trying to defend me? _Vegeta snarled silently and forced his throat to ignore the irritating scent. "I'm fine." The prince growled.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma said, looking at her watch, "Thirty seconds!" She shouted excitedly, jumping up and down like a little child.

_Thirty seconds for what?_ Vegeta almost asked, but decided he would find out soon enough. To his right, Vegeta heard Yamcha counting down. To his left, he hear the blue-haired woman counting down. "Five!... Four!... Three!... Two!...

Twenty or so rockets that the blue-haired woman had set shot into the air and exploded into brilliant colors. "Happy New Year!" Bulma Cried out and hugged the closest person to her. Which so happened to be a surprised Saiyan Prince. She kissed his cheek... Again.

Yamcha looked at them in irritation. Bulma jumped away from Vegeta and Wrapped her arms around Yamcha's neck and kissed him intently. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in slight annoyance. She needed to stop doing that. It was starting to annoy Vegeta that she kept making up to Yamcha by kissing the bandit. It was starting to get on the Saiyan Prince's nerves.


End file.
